User talk:LordBiro/Archive/General icon conversations
}} icons I got a couple of icon requests not sure if they are of interest to you: Skill Types: * Enchantment Spell (up arrow) * Hex Spell (down arrow) * Lead attack * Offhand attack * Dual attack Degen: * Hex-degen (pink left arrow) * Poison (poison-green left arrow) * Bleeding (pale-pink left arrow) -SolaPan 22:07, 22 March 2006 (CST) :I'd like to know in which context they were being used first. I made the profession and skill attribute images because I clearly understood where they were needed and used, but I can't say the same for these new images you're suggesting. 22:22, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::I don't have a consistent vision yet, but they'll typically be used in-line with text, so should look nice when scaled to text height. I might throw some of them into skill boxes. -SolaPan 22:29, 22 March 2006 (CST) :::Blah, for the three dagger attack types, I am thinking of putting them into the skill box, to indicate "this skill must follow a Lead attack" etc, so hopefully they closely resemble the in-game icons. -SolaPan 22:31, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::::For the Assassin icons I would prefer to wait until I had played Assassin, or at least seen enough screenshots to know how it worked :) 22:32, 22 March 2006 (CST) :::::We can rip the assassin icons straight from the game, or wait and see if ANet updates the fansite kit. —Tanaric 08:43, 23 March 2006 (CST) I have no intention to push you, but I would like to know the situation with my icons. If you can remember I asked if you could make me a gem and a heart similiar to the profession icons. If you do not have time forthese, I will happily try to do something myself, but help would be appreciated. Hope to hear from you soon. 23:28, 27 March 2006 (CST) :Hi Gem, I'm sorry it's been so long, I've been a lot busier than I had anticipated, but it's calmed down a bit this week, so I should have something for you by the end of the week. 01:39, 28 March 2006 (CST) ::Thanks a lot! No hurry with them, just take all the time you need. And you don't have to be restricted by the original colors, feel free to change them as you like to have them look better. You could also see my user page as the colors in the corresponding boxes will be changed to match the new icons. If you need anything put something here or on my talk page and I will notice it. 01:50, 28 March 2006 (CST) A little question. I began to like the gem icon so much that I would like to use it as my forum avatar on all of the forums I am in. This includes a wide variety of forums from GW forums to DDR (Dance game) forums to miniature game forums to ... . If you don't like the idea, I will not do this, but otherwise I would happily use the image. 02:18, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :Feel free to use it wherever you like :) 02:49, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::Yay, thanks! :) I'll credit you ofcourse if somehow possible. Weird how so small things really make my day. Maby I am just living in a grey world (...of guildwiki) and need some enjoyment to it. 02:53, 6 April 2006 (CDT) :::Hehe, well I'm glad you're happy :D If it's not easy to put a credit notice on the forum or wherever then that's fine. Just let people know if they ask, that's good enough for me :) Coincidentally, I love DDR! I'm not very good at it though :) 02:56, 6 April 2006 (CDT) ::::You do? Nice. I am actually officially the 4th best dancer in Finland. Although not every good player took part in the competition, so I am merely top 6-8. 07:47, 6 April 2006 (CDT) fe/male icons for armor box template Just wondering how's that coming along? (-: -PanSola 10:45, 9 April 2006 (CDT) Background Question I use IE while at work - I've read that IE has a problem interpreting .png transparent backgrounds correctly, so I've just accepted the constant gray background that I see. But, oddly, I noticed in the Rune article that the Dervish icon shows the background color in IE, not a gray box like all other icons on that page. Is there something formatted differently with the dervish icon that allows the transparent background to work, or is it a random fluke that in this one case IE was able to interpret it correctly? (note: it's only this size where it works - when I view the smaller icon, I get a gray background for those as well). --- Barek (talk • ) - 11:20, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :It is not that IE can't interpret transparent PNGs, as such, more that it can't interpret translucent PNGs. As you can see above the Dervish icon has been anti-aliased on to a white background and then the white pixels have been deleted, so on a light coloured background it looks fine. If this icon had a dropped shadow it would be noticeable even on light backgrounds. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 11:38, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::Heh, I knew you were the right person to ask - always go to the expert! Thanks for explaining it! --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:58, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hehe, you are too kind Barek! And it's not a problem :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:57, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Is there a setting in photoshop to change from using translucent PNGs to using full transparency? I find that even if I set the alpha channel to fully transparent in a typical PNG, it doesn't display correctly in IE. I was horrified when I first saw my user page which looked fine in Firefox but has the grey boxes in IE. --Thervold 15:55, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::::My understanding is that it's a limitation of IE. If a miracle occurs, it may display correctly when IE 7 eventually comes out. LordBiro likely has more accurate info though. --- Barek (talk • ) - 15:59, 23 August 2006 (CDT) :::::: IE6 can't interpret transparent PNGs in 24 BPP. But it CAN interpret this one: But its background is white all the time. But it's not grey anymore... I'll never understand Microsoft and their IE. I'll keep being a firefox user. --numma_cway 19:06, 25 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::If someone is interested, this probelm isn't present at IE7. I just had to check. :P -- (talk) 19:33, 25 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Ha! I just did the same thing. I got the IE7 RC1 last night, but I couldn't get to guildwiki at the time. I was just checking it now when I noticed your post Gem. --Rainith 20:04, 25 August 2006 (CDT) Request for magic Hi LordBiro. Can you work your magic on Image:RedExclaim.gif to make it look as pretty as Image:Quest-medium.png? I get a pixelated headache every time I see that red exclamation mark. Thanks in advance. 154.35.1.12 13:28, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :And that icon will be used a lot more really soon when the Nightfall PvE preview is here. We are lucky to have Biro on our team. All hail Biro! -- (talk) 13:46, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::Considering the way the icon is used I'd really like to try something a little more... interesting than just an exclamation mark. I'll post some ideas in a while :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:57, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::lol, what about something like this? Maybe a little big, but it made me laugh :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:25, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Good one. Put that in the c3 template. It will be a good reason to verifiy stuff in game after the game is kauched. ;) -- (talk) 05:54, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Lol, done. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:06, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::That's a nice image, though I would recommend scaling it down by 15-20% or so. However it punts the issue of what to do about that ugly red exclamation mark image. If no one ever uses it again, though, I'm happy. Cf. . gr3g 07:25, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Ha ha ha, I totally love it, Biro. By the way, if you find yourself feeling like doing something un-GW-related, I could use your help with a logo for a different project... ;) -- Bishop rap| ] 13:35, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Hey Bishop :) I've been having a look at the fansite kit that they provide. It should be fairly easy to do something there, I'll post any updates to that wiki directly ;) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:00, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Thanks Biro, I knew I could count on you. You da man. :) --Bishop 05:17, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :I created a red exclamation mark. Maybe it could be used. --numma_cway 15:10, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::Hehe, that looks awfully familiar ;) Good work Numma cway! I'm sure it will come in handy somewhere :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 15:37, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::Is it possible to make image redirects? I don't want to break something ;) --numma_cway 14:02, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Yeah Numma cway, if you make sure the contents of an image article is like this: #REDIRECT Article name then whenever you click on that image you will be redirected to that article. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 14:12, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::::: Is it possible to use these redirects even when using an image in a text? BTW: Don't you have other freetime activities than answering your user talk? I'm a little bit shocked. It's like instant messaging. ;) --numma_cway 17:49, 2 September 2006 (CDT) :::::: You know, you can test out pretty much anything you like in the Sandbox. Some times it's easier to just try stuff and see what it does. :) --Bishop 18:13, 2 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::: It does not work. +100 EP --numma_cway 07:42, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I'm not sure what you want to do Numma cway. Looking at the sandbox at present, are you trying to replace an image based on a redirect? This is not how redirects work. Could you describe in more details the actions that you would like to see occur? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:05, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::: You're right. And I learned something. That's fine. :) --numma_cway 15:23, 4 September 2006 (CDT) Generic Res icon I disgaree with the faded monk icon. I think many will assume it's a generic monk skill or something. May I suggest you used ONE of the hands reaching up in the skill Light of Dwayna and then fade that? I hand reaching up is a generic symbol of resurrection. Better than a profession icon that may signal (uninteiotnally) the exclusion of skills like Lively Was Naomi and Felsh of My Flesh. --Karlos 17:12, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :Yeah, I do see your point, and as I said myself on the discussion I didn't want it to come across as implying that you need to use a monk skill. I think that the accompanying text will make it clear that the icon refers to any resurrects. Rather than one of the hands, that I don't think really imply resurrection very much anyway, I was thinking of doing an outline similar to but from the front. The only difference is that I already have a monk symbol i can use, and I'll have to do the outline from scratch :P but I'll have a look at it anyway. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:22, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::how about this? --Jamie 07:11, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::Edit:I hope you do not mind but I'll edit User:LordBiro/Generic Resurrect as a page for comparing different icons. --Jamie 07:17, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::::Hey Jamie, it's a nice looking icon but I don't think it really says "this is a resurrection spell". It could equally be a firework :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:24, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::::Is it based on any other skill icon? I genuinely like the design of it. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:27, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::::Nature's Renewal, I did a spin on rebirth too (will upload) --Jamie 09:23, 23 November 2006 (CST) I don't know about generic res. There is either rebirth/sunspear signet, chant or res signet, the rest suck and the aformentioned can't really be substituted with anything else — Skuld 10:04, 23 November 2006 (CST) :Yeah I just see a black and white Nature's Renewal when I loko at that. How about a white box with grey text that says "Rez"? I know that using text instead of an icon is against everything LordBiro stands for but you know it could work in this case :P (sorry couldn't resist!) If it helps you could always use some "iconic" text!! --Xasxas256 21:42, 23 November 2006 (CST) ::Xasxas256 is right, I don't think any symbol (be it a slightly altered skill icon or profession icon) would work here, a plain and simple fancy text saying "Resurrect skill" would be a good idea. --Jamie 03:25, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::Well I don't like the idea myself, so I'm going to have to put more thought into an image for the icon! :P If, in the mean time, you think an icon with text on it will work better than the current generic resurrect icon then feel free to upload it, but please make sure that the shade of grey used for the border and/or the text is the same as that used in the optional icon. I believe it is #808080, but it would be worth double checking :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:23, 24 November 2006 (CST) Icons for Mission Complete Status First of all let my say that i really love your work (i've been using your icons for nearly one year now for my Guild-Forum-Avatar) and now i found these big versions of the class icons on your Talk Page and i have to say that they look so cool, thank you for your work. Enough of brownnosing, lets come to the point. On my website i have some kind of overview over the progress of my characters (look here to see what i mean). As you can see i have a need of the Prophecies- and Factions- Missions Icons like this one: . For the Prophecies Icons i just cut out the sword(s) and it looked fine. But for the Factions Icons i had to take a screenshots of different states from the map and try to outcut them and they look, as one can see, some kind of ugly. So i wanted to ask you, if you would like to find the time to create icons of the different states of the missions in Prophecies and Factions as well, not just for my own need but for the Wiki, as it don't have (or i just couldn't find) a picture of a Factions Mission Icon. 85.212.156.149 13:58, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :Check the first bunch of images here. I wasn't the original uploader, though, I was just renaming them. They're someone's screencaps of all the mission icon states. --Fyren 15:51, 9 September 2006 (CDT) ::The original uploader was User:Thervold. FYI --Vortexsam 17:24, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Why asking for something that is already there? Thx a lot, thats just what i searched. 85.212.156.149 17:32, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::Last question: I'm not familiar with the Wiki System, is there any possibility to browse the uploaded images except using the Upload Log? That would help prevent such rash actions. ::::There's . --Fyren 18:15, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :::::It's nice to be helpful :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:12, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::You know LordB, you could always work you image magic and make your own version of the different mission icons... ;) --Rainith 04:14, 10 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, perhaps. I might give that a go some time, but I'm not in a huge rush. If there was a particular need for it on the wiki I might give it a higher priority, but at present I don't think it's really something that we can make a great deal of use from. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 06:06, 10 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::And i do have what i wanted to, so just make them if you are really bored :P 85.212.164.19 09:03, 10 September 2006 (CDT) Gem icon Hi. Is it possible to get a really high res version so that I could print it on the back of a t-shirt? That would really make my day. :) (Btw, your talk page is in need of archiving) -- (talk) 17:05, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :I'll see what I can do Gem :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 17:14, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Thank you very much. :) It's coming on a black t-shirt if you need to know. -- (talk) 17:18, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::What resolution would you like it in Gem? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:21, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::Ok, I'm going to bed, let me know what resolution you'd like and you'll get it in the morning. Oh... you'll get it alright... Mwuhahahaha... <LordBiro>/<Talk> 18:51, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Hmmm... I think the image will be 15cm high on the t-shirt. -- (talk) 00:28, 30 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I've made an SVG version of the file and it's available from my blog. I'm guessing you'll want a bitmap version of the image (i.e. PNG or JPEG) which I'd rather send via email than post somewhere on the net. If you send me a wiki-email with your email address in I will email it there :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:25, 30 September 2006 (CDT) Icon expert wanted - Apply within I'd like to request your input on some stuff if you have time. I'm working on making userboxes for in game titles that people can use on their userpages (see User:Rainith/Test). I've got a couple done, and have ideas for others, but I'd appreciate the input from someone who obviously has an eye for these sort of things. Also if you see any that you think to yourself, "I have the perfect idea for an icon for that one!" Feel free to work your magic. ;) --Rainith 20:47, 26 October 2006 (CDT)